


Once Friends

by JosieRuby1



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: at least once upon a time, friends - Freeform, go away fake tanith, no longer friends, remnant!tanith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieRuby1/pseuds/JosieRuby1
Summary: Valkyrie is exhausted when she lifts herself into her room the last thing she wants is Tanith to be there.





	Once Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 9: You shouldnt have come here

Valkyrie was exhausted when she used the air to fly herself up to her window. Her hair was all over the place, her clothes - had they not been Ghastly Bespoke's finest - would have been slashed to smithereens. She would have been as well had she not been so fast and skilled. All she wanted was to have a bath, cuddle her baby sister and sleep for at least 10 hours. What she did not want was to come into her bedroom and see a mess of blond hair and leather clothes laying on her bed. She would have been happy to see that mess of blond hair just a few months ago but everything was different now. Tanith Low was not the best friend and big sister she had once known.

"I wondered if you were ever going to get back. That stupid skeleton really does keep you out at all hours, doesn't he?" Tanith commented, swinging her legs off the bed and sitting up. "Your reflection is downstairs, pretending I'm not here and playing with Alice."

"Thank you for answering the question I didn't ask," Valkyrie said, "Now, perhaps you'll answer one I am asking: What are you doing here?"

"Can't I stop by a visit my friend?" Tanith asked. "I've missed you."

There was a sting in Valkyrie's chest at hearing that voice say that she missed her. She missed Tanith desperately and would give the world for this to be the real Tanith saying that but it wasn't. It wouldn't be again. "No, you can't. You are not my friend." Valkyrie felt the shadow's around her, ready to grab them and throw at Tanith should it become necessary, which she was pretty sure it would.

"I am you're friend though." Tanith said. "We're best friends, remember Val." Tanith got up and stepped towards her. Valkyrie wanted to step back but defiance wouldn't let her, so she just kept glaring at her. "We're sister, Valkyrie. Just because I'm a little bit different now doesn't change that."

"A little bit different?" Valkyrie repeated, shaking her head. "You're more than a little bit different. You're not Tanith anymore. You're not my friend. You're not my sister and you're not welcome here. What do I have to do to get rid of you?"

"Aw, you're so harsh," Tanith said. "I just came to chill out with you. Like we used to."

Valkyrie tried not to think of times when they had hung out. The battles they had fought together, the ice cream they had snuck then the battles were over. They were good times. Times that made her miss Tanith all the more.

"You are not welcome." Valkyrie repeated.

Tanith rolled her eyes. "You're not fun." She said. "Remember I saved your life. I'm still a good girl at heart, I'm still you're best friend." Tanith reached out to put a hand on Valkyrie’s shoulder.

Valkyrie moved faster, throwing the shadows at Tanith and sending her flying back against the wall. Tanith fell and landed on the bed in a heap. She growled in annoyance. “You shouldn’t have come here,” Valkyrie hissed at her. “I’m not going to kill you, because Tanith is important to me, and we’re going to get her back some day. But I can do a lot without killing. Leave now.”

Tanith laughed. “I’ll leave. But you’re going to have to accept Valkyrie that I am Tanith now. We are one. The Tanith you knew, the one before, cannot return. You have to accept change.”

Valkyrie lit the fire in both of her hands and held up, warningly to Tanith, who shrugged and jumped out of the window. Valkyrie shut and locked her window before flopping down onto her bed with a groan, wondering if she would ever catch a break.


End file.
